Rikku's Missing Download
by Ice wind1
Summary: Rikku trys to download a certin song but things go haywire and a certin big bad is back. It was just a random idea and i not very good at summaries so check it out. oneshot, please read and review!


(Just some little random and stupid story i came up with. It's suppose to be funny...but i doubt it will make you laugh...anyway. Enjoy! )

Rikku's missing download

A bright sunshiny day in Spira. The birds were chirping the sun was shining.

"Ah! Screw it!!" Rikku violently shut down Microsoft word and sat back in her chair.

Things weren't all fun and games or saving the world like they used to be. Since Vegnagun's defeat things had gone a completely different to what Rikku had wanted.

Yuna had Tidus back, Paine had gone away to Gagazet to train, Paine and Yuna left the Gullwings, Lulu and Wakka had the baby to take care of. Gippal, Baralai and Nooj had gone to the Calmlands for a holiday.

Rikku sighed and let her head hit her computer table…pretty hard to.

"Rikku!!" Brother came bursting through the door. "Keep noise down!! I trying to watch recording of Yuna!!"

There was a still silence before Brother broke down into tears.

"YUNA!!" He sobbed "I miss you!! Please come back! I-I-I need to watch you in shower again!!"

_What the!!_

Rikku reached down to her feet as quick as lightning and, with one swift movement, threw her shoe at Brother.

"PERVERT!!" Rikku roared as the shoe smacked Brother in the face and sent him flying through the doorframe. He was knocked out cold on a pipe…but no one cared.

Flustered and wanting to murder Brother in all manner of horrible, painful ways Rikku turned back to her computer.

"I know!" She chirped happily. "I'll download some music!" And with that she was off onto the Internet.

Some pointless web pages and minutes later…

"Ha! Found it!" Rikku announced victoriously and clicking download.

Yup! It had taken a good few hours, but she had finally found a good song she could listen to…and a whole bunch of Red versus Blue videos too. But suddenly something very strange happened to Rikku's computer…it gave a splutter.

_Huh? _Rikku gave the monitor a prod…well tried to anyway. She was given a small electric shock.

"Owie! Owie! Owie!" Rikku came back so fast that it sent her chair flying out her room and through the still open door. Which then hit Brother in the face knocking him out…again.

_What the heck? _Rikku gave her finger a good wave around before going over to the now still and slightly less freaky computer. She lightly touched the mouse, not wanting to get another shock…or even worse a bigger one.

"Oh poopie!" Rikku stamped her still shoed foot on her carpet. "Where's my download?!"

Meanwhile in Kilika… A lone figure sitting on a pier was enjoying a relaxing fishing session.

"I like fishing, I like fishing, I like fishing fishing fishing. What do I do, I fish fish" The hopping, bouncy, I-don't-care fisherman sang.

But some little note caught in the air, ruining his perfect song. He strained his ears to try and hear it.

_Mya hee! Mya ha! Mya ha! Mya ha ha!_

The fisherman caught the sight of some huge mass coming towards him…and the rest of Kilika. And the sound was growing.

_When you leave my colours fade to gray! Oh ah oh ah! Hey!_

The pier was torn to shreds as the horrified fisherman ran from the music and the impossible return…of-

_**On Besaid Island…**_

Rikku still sat puzzled at her screen. Where the heck had her download went? What was with the freaky sparking? And why did Caboose seem to get stupider and stupider?

She sighed heavily at the laughter that was coming from outside the ship. The others were playing on the beach – even her dear cousin Yunie was there. They'd even got Paine and Lulu to join in. She watched as they threw sand at each other and the occasional make-out sessions Yuna and Tidus had.

Rikku had asked Shinra to have a look at it, but the answer wasn't what she wanted…I'm just a kid…

"Oh I give up…" Rikku shut down her computer and walked slowly outside knowing she'd never hear her song…ever.

"Rikku! Heads up!" Tidus yelled as a Blitzball hit her square in the face.

"Owie! Tidus! That hurt!" Rikku nursed her head as Tidus came running over. She tripped him at the last moment.

The Tidus instantly came after Rikku once he'd picked himself up. The two started running circles round Yuna who was giggling at the pair. Over Rikku's giggling laughter for Yuna to help her Paine heard something.

"Hey…quiet a sec!" Everyone froze at Paine's request. There was a little pass of time in till she spoke again "Anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yuna asked slightly confused.

"I hear it!!" Announced Brother like he had just beaten a Final Fantasy boss that he'd been stuck at for hours.

"I don't hear anything man…so you gotta be lying" Buddy got the expected result from Brother

"I can so hear it!! I have super hearing!!" Brother cupped his hands over his ears trying to impress Yuna…she didn't notice though.

"Brother?" Yuna turned naturally gaining his attention. She put a finger to her lips asking for him to be quiet with a huge smile.

"ROGER!!" Brother saluted Yuna, which had her laugh sweetly. Brother melted.

"Hey…I think I can hear it ya" Wakka cupped a hand over his ear to try and help pick up the sound.

_Every word of love I used to say. Now I paint it every day._

"A song?" Lulu frowned then turned to Tidus "Some sort of joke?"

"Hey not me!!" Tidus waved his arms in defense and crossed his heart. Yuna's hopes fell.

_When you leave my colours fade to gray! Oh ah oh hey! Oh ah oh ah oh ah hey!!_

Paine's eye twitched dangerously. Her gut feeling said something bad was coming this way.

And as the thought had just finished passing through, a huge form burst forth from the sea.

"Sin?!" Yuna and nearly everyone else on the beach shouted in disbelieve, Rikku and Paine were staring at the massive form.

"Hey!!" Rikku stomped forward "That's my downloaded song!!" she yelled over the deafening numa numa song.

Suddenly Brother jumped in front of Yuna wielding a stick.

"You will not take Yuna!!" He screamed over the racket then rushed forward. He was sent sky high by an energy ball from Sin and disappeared after a little speck in the sky finished.

As the panic on the beach ensued Rikku started to think how to beat Sin. They did beat Sin before…but it was probably like twelve times stronger now. Her eyes drew down to the sand.

_I got it!_

Rikku pulled off her other shoe…she still hadn't found the one she'd thrown at Brother. Rikku threw her shoe with all her might and watched it fly. Sin popped like a bubble.

"She didn't just do what I thought she done…ya?" Wakka stared at Rikku.

"Well…" Came Shinra's voice from nowhere. "Sin's life was being drained by that song and when he got here he was only at 1 HP…so he'd have to eat Yuna to get rid of the song and restore all his HP…"

Everyone blinked.

"Shinra…" Buddy sighed "You been drinking Auron's beer again?"

"…I'm just a kid…" Shinra walked off trying to be all mysterious but tripped over a buried shell ruining his 'cool' image.

There was a little bit of confusion on the beach as to how Sin had came back and why the numa numa song had somehow grafted itself to it, but that was all soon forgotten. Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Paine and Buddy went back to having a fun time on the beach.

AND SO THE SPIRA WAS SAVED……Sorta

_**Somewhere far far away…**_

"Hey Simmins?"  
"Yeah?"

"Why are we here?"

"Well we're here because- hey who's that?"

"Who?"

"That guy…with the funky hair, tattoos and the weird clothes running towards us?"

"Oh…maybe he's one of the blue team"

"Think we should tell Sarge?"

"Nah"

"Should we see what he wants?"

"Nah I got a better idea. (Bang!) So anyway-"

(Well thats it. Thank you very much for reading this and dont be worried if you thought it was bad or unfunny, it was kind of just a random idea that took hold of me...it didnt take long to write as well. So from all of us hear!

Rikku: See ya!

Yuna: Good luck!

Paine:...

Aww come on Paine...please

Paine: (Cringing) Bye bye!

again thanks for reading!

YRP: Bye!)


End file.
